boyscoutsofamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Sports Bronze
Requrements #Demenstrate by means of a presentation at a Crew meeting, Cub Scout or Boy Scout meeting, or other group meeting that you know first aid for injuries or illnesses that could occur while playing sports, including hypothermia; heatstroke; heat exaustion; frost bite; dehydration; sunburn; blisters; hyperventalation;bruises; strains; sprains;muscle cramps; broken, chipped, loosened, or knocked-out teeth; bone fractures; nausea; and suspected injuries to the back, neck, and head. #Write an essay of at least 500 words that explains sportsmanship and tells why it is important. Give several examples of good sportsmanship in sports. Relate at least one of these to everyday leadership off the fields. OR Make a presentation to your crew or a Cub Scout or Boy Scout group of at least 30 minutes with the same requirements as for the essay. #Take part as a member of an organized team in one of the following sprots: Baseball, basketball, bowling, cross-country, diving, fencing, field hockey, football,golf, gymnastics, lacrosse, rugby, skating (ice or roller), soccer, softball, swimming, team handball, tennis, track and field, volleyball, water polo, or wrestling (or any other recognized sport aproved in advance by your Advisor exept boxing and karate). #Organize and manage a sports competision, such as a softball game, betweeen your crew and another crew, between two Cub Scout dens or packs, between two Boy Scout patrols or troops, or between any other youth groups. You must reqruit at least two other people to help you manage the competition. #Make a set of training rules for a sport you pick. Design an exercise for this sport. Determine for this sport the appropriate target heart rates and design training effects. Follow your training plan for at least 90 days, keeping a record showing your improvment. #Make a tabletop display or give a presentation for your crew, a Cub Scout or Boy Scout group, or another youth group that explains the attributes of a good team leader and a good team player. Select athletes that exemplify these attributes. #Make a display or presentation on a selected sport for your crew, or another group covering (a) etiquette for your sport, (b) equipment needed, © protective equipment needed and why its needed, (d) history of the sprot, (e) basic rules #Research and then, at a crew meeting or other youth group meeting, manage a discussion on drug problems as they relate to athletes. #*What drugs are banned? #*What impact do these banned drugs have on the human body and mind? #*Where can information about drugs be found? #*How do some sports organizations fight sports drug abuse? #*Cover at least the following drugs: stimulants, painkillers, anabolic steroids, beta blockers, diuretics, alcohol, marijuana, and cocaine. #Research and then, at a crew meeting or other youth group meeting, manage a discussion on recent training techniques being used by world-class athletes. Compare them to training techniques of 25 and 50 years ago. (This must be different than the discussion in requirement 8). #Study ways of testing athletes for body density. Fat content can be measured by skin-fold calipers, body measurements, and hydrostatic weighing. Then recruit a consultant to assist you as you determine the body density and fat content for your fellow crew members at a crew meeting or special activity. #Select a favorite Olympic athlete, a highly respected athlete in your city, or a favorite professional athlete and research his or her life. Make an oral presentation or tabletop display for your crew or another youth group. #Explain the importance of proper nutrition as it relates to training for athletes. Explain the common eating disorders anorexia and bulimia and why they are harmful to athletes. Source Venturing Handbook Category:Venturing Category:Venturing Awards Category:Awards